Emy the Guardian Cat
Emy the Guardian Cat is an animatronic angel cat who teaches kids about friendship and being an everyday hero. She first starts at her starting point then works her way towards the player. Background She was just left outside Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria with a few other animatronics from Kitty Kat's Party Place, feat. Kitty Kat and Emy the Guardian Cat, in which no one knows who created them or is founded of the place due to it closing down for "Safety Issues". All the new animal electronics, includes Emy, Rally the Rattlesnake, and Parry the Puppet Parrot, were brought in and taught kids ever since. She does remember two things however. One of them being her real life death from the purple guy and the other being able to get over her loss of her original sister, Kitty Kat, after a mysterious golden animatronic killed her. She doesn't usually tell anyone, but would like to just to let them know why she sometimes feels sad at certain times. Personality When around her friends (either animatronic or human), she acts kind and caring, but very protective, as she swore she will never let anyone die on her again. She can get a little serious, but shows bavery and leadership. Some of these times she's scared, but she can still put up a fight and deal with it. She is sensitive, but she still deals with problems easily. On some cases, she can act pissed. Relationship Amy She and Emy are practically sisters. Emy cares about Amy deeply and will risk her own life just to save her. They do hang out a lot after hours and also perform together during the day. Any Golden version of animatronics Enemies. Due to "past events" and what either of them did to "make her life miserable", Emy becomes very aggressive towards the. Will attack and, most likely, bite off their face. Phantom Bungale She hopes to get back to him before she even becomes a phantom. But now, she still takes him as a friend now. Phantom Bonnette/Bonnette She does have some memories of her since she stayed in the Parts/Service Room and never came out until she was moved. She did peak out every now-and-then just to see what's going on, so by watching her a few times, she knows Bonnette. She pretty much remembered one time Bonnette cane to visit her, which they became friends. But now since Bonnette pretty much forgot her and is dead (now as a phantom animatronic), Emy has to become friends with her all over again. Holly the Fox Also her friend. They are both in the Revolution of Pacifits. Emy will protect her no matter what. Devil Yoshi He taught her how to fly so he's her friend, but sometimes she doesn't talk to him. No one knows why. Seth The two are good friends. They sometime hang out and eat pizza. Xavier She hates him. Since she found out about him being a perv-man, she's trying her best to stay away from him as much as possible. But for now, she's cool with him being with ME. Lindsay Friends. Emy will try to avenge her death...somehow. Mangled Emy The two are best friends. Sometimes they argue, but they always get along. Lucile Also best friends. She'll also try to protect her from any danger...even if it costs her life. Demonic BB (OC version) Pretty much likes him. She hopes he TRULY loves her (not using her or playing around with her) and hopes for a better tomorrow...at leasts that's how she puts it. Trivia * There are two sides to her: Her usual side and her rampage side. She will act like she always would when she's on her usual side, but when on her rampage side, someone MIGHT get hurt. * Back when she was alive, her favorite animal is cats so that may be one of the reasons her soul is trapped in Emy because she is a cat * The sword she has does look fake, but if you actually take off the cover of the blade, it's real. * If you haven't heard, she is also in an project (or roleplay at the matter). This project is similar to the anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica." * She doesn't really kill guards...or anyone unless needed. She also protects and serves rather kill. Gallery If someone can, soneone help me keep these photos straight! Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Characters